meleeslasherfandomcom-20200213-history
Chivalry Subreddit
__TOC__ Direct link to the Chivalry subreddit mocking and insulting Unknown u/JUSTICEvvBEAVER has been mocking me after I posted a few comments and a post that questioned the future of Mordhau. He is continuing to mock me and I am offended by this. I do admit, however, that I overreacted towards u/St0uty in one of my comments. I had just been going through a rough time when that had happened. If u/JUSTICEvvBEAVER continues to mock or insult me, I would like to have him removed for his unchivalrous behavior. Again, I am quite offended and if this persists, I will not be afraid to write poorly about this subreddit on r/gaming and other subreddit's and/or websites. Thank you ---- teach me your secrets Unknown From what I’ve seen from my 25 hours of gameplay, most people play as vanguard or knight. I started as an archer as I usually like ranged, but didn’t really like it so after an hour or so I switched to MAA. I thought it was really fun w the blocking and dodges, waiting for the right moment to strike rather than spamming m1 and alt like vanguard is, but after 20h playing as a MAA I’m just so tired of going against knights and vanguard, their reach and damage is ridiculous. The shield is very handy, especially against multiple players. But knights also have the option of a shield... and a two handed weapon... sure, they’re slower and don’t have a dodge but either I just fking suck or dodge is useless unless your opponent is stabbing, if they’re slashing, they’ll hit you anyways because they’re using 2m swords. Let me paint a scenario, a vanguard and a knight against me (MAA) I know it’s because I probably suck, but wtf am I doing wrong? I just see no way of playing conservatively. Vanguards one or two hit me while I have to deal at least 4 hits with a falchion, while that’s “easy” against the first opponent, if a second one pops up after like they usually do, I just don’t have the stamina for that. Sure you can backpedal and recover a bit, but again, 2m swords, little room here. I tried googling it and all I find is ppl saying MAA is op so clearly I’m doing something wrong (though the post was from 2014). I’ve played around 5h w vanguard since and I got bored because I’m just slashing. Sure, I get double the kills but all I’m doing is going where the enemies are, slash stab you’re dead... It’s just not fun to play imo... Successful maa’s, teach me your secrets please ---- Dragging Unknown Dragging (decelerating your swing)--that's the worst part of Chivalry; it violates the laws of physics far beyond any other violation in the game (jumping high, van charge, etc). Players left in droves because of this one attack. I played along for quite some time and got used to the timings, but it doesn't matter. There is nothing like this type of nonsense in competitive shooters. The speed of your swing in Chiv simply doesn't matter. Whether you swing slowly (which is ridiculous) or accelerate your swing, your damage is the same. It's all about touching the enemy hit box. There are other major exploits that the archers have: 3rd person camera to look through walls. Combine this with aimbot and good luck... ---- 1400 hours in shitvalry Unknown 1400 hours in shitvalry, and I hurt one crybabies feelings so he runs to the dev team and the one prick still working on the game perma mutes me. They havent released a patch or any new content for their flagship game in years (disregarding their stupid hats and weapon reskins they charge you for). The fact is their whole dev team are retards and they deserve everything they get. I'm enjoying their downward spiral. They brought it on themselves. Deadliest warrior was retarded dogshit, and instead of learning (IE: Stop making retarded dogshit) instead they roll out their biggest turd ever, a game where you play as a genie riding around on a magic carpet throwing lightning bolts and shit, and they all sit around wondering why nobodies playing it, even though its on sale for half off a month after release. Fucking retards. Next time don't rely on 6 year olds to design your game. Mordhau will be the killing blow to chivalry and their studio in general, and you know what, im gonna pop a bottle of champagne when I read about this shit studio closing. A cheap bottle. They arent worth the good stuff. I look forward to seeing the torn banner dev team on the side of the road with cardboard signs that say WILL SUCK DICK OR PROGRAM SHITTY GAMES FOR FOOD. Keep releasing skins for shitvalry, you assholes. Im sure the valve business model will save your company. Or heres an idea- bottle up some of your tears and sell them, I might buy that. ---- This video is utter rubbish Unknown This video is utter rubbish and does not represent Chivalry at all but a warped very high fov of which the player demonstrates his lack of respect for the game and other players, a common theme in all of his crass videos. Needs more feintspam. Do u know u can drag with Sow 2? kek ---- Holy fuck teripper Unknown Holy fuck teripper. You are such a shit caster. Your game crashes in the final round of MGA • Q2 AU Light 5v5 LTS - QF1 - Knight Zone vs. Accolade. Your fucking career is over. I fucking hate you. You leave it to jangle to record the final round and put it in his montage but you failed and just left height there with a massive soft boner as he had to hype cast alone. Fucking pathetic. Stay small. ---- your a blantant cheat Unknown Well basically your a blatant cheat. Why even in other games use of scripts are a ban. I think TB should ban you from its game for script using and showing how to script. It also demonstrates the weakness of your character to play such a known weak nasty class relying on its opness but to try to make that even easier by scripting it. Uninstall tbh your crass. ----